Nuestra Estrella
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Jasper y Alice se conocen en una cafetería. Hoy ella está celebrando su decimo aniversario.Regalo para Feer aka. -aSentimentalCircusGirl'


**Disclaimer:** Ya saben,Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary****: **Jasper y Alice se conocen en una cafetería. Hoy ella está celebrando su decimo aniversario.

**N/A: **

**Este Fic está basado en la canciónT ****_raveling Soldier de Dixie Chiks_**** y es un ****regalo ****para mi querida**_** Feer aka. -aSentimentalCircusGirl'**_**que Anteayer cumplió sus 16 años y se que ama tanto a esta pareja como yo . Bella te amo y espero que hayas pasado un súper cumple : D**

**Muchisisisimas Gracias a Estrella Por el Beteado :D Te adoro bella :3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alice POV**

Todavía Luego de estos 10 largos años me encuentro aquí recordándolo…

Sucedió dos días después de cumplir mis 18 años.  
Era una tarde tranquila en el café. No habían llegado muchos clientes en mi turno, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar entro él; un bello rubio de ojos azules vestido en su traje de soldado y se sentó en una de las mesas a las que me tocaba atender. El pidió una hamburguesa con queso y mi primer pensamiento fue que era muy tímido así que le sonreí cálidamente.

-Te importaría sentarte un momento y hablar conmigo, me siento un poco deprimido.

-Mi turno termina en una hora y creo que sé a donde podemos ir.

Estuve contando los minutos hasta que salí del turno. Caminamos hasta llegar al muelle. Él era tan perfecto y tan bello por fuera y por dentro. Charlamos todo el camino, me hacía reír mucho y con él me sentía yo misma.  
Se hizo de noche y el tenía que tomar el bus hacia el cuartel, pero no sin antes despedirse de mí.

-Apuesto a que tienes un novio pero no me importa, No tengo a nadie a quien escribirle ¿Te importa si te envió unas cuantas cartas?

Yo acepté feliz de que él quisiera seguir en contacto conmigo y caminamos hasta la parada de autobús juntos. El cielo estaba negro y las nubes estaban grises, pero había una pequeña brillante estrella al norte, el se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola y me dijo con su tierna vos que cada vez que mirara esa estrella recordara ese día y a nosotros dos sentados en aquel muelle.

Millones de cartas llegaron. Me contaba que estaba en california y luego fue a Vietnam. Me decía todo lo que le ocurría y sus preocupaciones.

_"Querida Alice:_

_Creo que lo que siento por ti es amor y estoy tan asustado por todo el peligro que corro aquí, temo no volver a verte nunca…¿sabes? Cuando las cosas se ponen ásperas aquí observo nuestra estrella y recuerdo aquel día sentados en el muelle. Cierro los ojos y veo tu hermosa sonrisa…no te preocupes, pero no voy a ser capaz de escribir por un tiempo._

_Con amor_

_Tu Jasper."_

En su última carta él decía que pronto regresaría a casa y que cuando lo hiciera nos casaríamos y así ya no me sentiría sola. Estaba tan feliz, él era el hombre que siempre soñé conocer. Esa misma noche fui a un juego de Futbol con mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegamos estaban terminando de cantar el himno nacional y Un hombre dijo:

"Que la gente incline su cabeza para obtener una lista de los muertos en Vietnam".

Llorando bajo la escalera estaba un miembro de la banda de marcha  
y leyeron un nombre y a nadie realmente le importó. Pero fue en ese momento cuando todo se volvió negro para mí.

Y aquí estoy luego de diez años en la tumba de mi único amor Jasper Withlock; el único hombre que ha logrado llegar a mi corazón, por el que esperé y siempre esperaré. Hoy es su decimo aniversario y lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer. Prometí siempre amarlo y así lo hare.

-Adiós Jasper. **Dije suavemente mientras me alejaba, recordando aquella primera vez en la que nos vimos y al igual que aquella primera vez el cielo estaba negro y las nubes estaban grises, pero ahí estaba aquella pequeña estrella._ Nuestra_ estrella.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Les Gusto? :D**_

_**Reviews make me smile :]**_

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**~ Bom (: aka. B****ɛ****llεѕmε****Ƨϯɛɤ****Іі****ɳɠ**


End file.
